Description: The major objective of the Tissue Culture Core is to coordinate services for the preparation of primary cultures of specific cell types that are required by all five individual projects. These cells include cortical astroglials, cortical neurons, cerebellar astrocytes, cerebellar granule cells, hippocampal pyramidal or dentate granule cells from rat brains and astroglial cells from fetal human brain. This core will also provide services for identifying and assessing the purity of the various cell types. In addition, it provides equipment, materials, training, service and technical expertise for cellular analysis that are required by the investigators. This core will be utilized 30 percent by Project I; 30 percent by Project II; 20 percent by Project III; 15 percent by Project IV; and five percent by Project V.